Who Are You?
by Jrockerblood
Summary: Sasuke  loses his memories after being shown images of his clan being massacred. will he get them back? will he forgive Itachi?  might contain incest . Not getting alot of reviews so chapters will slowly start coming in or be discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Don't own Naruto. Grammar isn't very good :/

It was a normal day for the people in the Uchiha clan. A bright and shiny day for the leaf village until night came around to bring up the bright round moon. The 8-year-old Uchiha, coming back from the academy, ran as fast as he could down the deserted streets of his clan. Itachi had promised him that he would train him after he was done with schooling. It was rarely that Itachi would promise such a thing to Sasuke but he wasn't complaining. It made him happy.

Sasuke entered into his house to find all the lights were off. He wandered into the kitchen, thinking that his parents and brother might be in the kitchen but found no one in sight. Walking around the house for someone, he heard a thud that sounded like it was coming from the living room. He quickly turned around and ran to the living room. Just as he was about to open the door he heard his inner self, his conscience, telling him not to open the door.

_Run away! Don't go in!_

It was like his inner self knew what was happening on the other side of the door but he himself didn't. What was happening? Fear and paralyzation struck his body. He struggled to move his legs.

_Move! Move! _He thought to himself.  
><em><br>_Sasuke gripped the door handles and pushed the doors open. As he entered the room, the moon casted its light onto the 2 bodies that laid on the wooded floor. He heard footsteps coming forth from out the shadows. Sasuke, startled, took a few steps back. He realized it was his older brother when Itachi turned his head for the light to cast upon half of his face.

"Aniki? What happen? Who did this?"

"I killed them," Itachi said simply.

Sasuke stood there shocked. Was he kidding? No, Itachi wasn't the type to joke around something like this. He some reason he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he killed them.

"You're lying."

"I'll show you, my foolish little brother."

In an instant, Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, and hit his genjutsu at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes wided as the sudden hit of gruesome images ran through his mind. Shurikens being thrown at everyone in the clan, blood, and dead bodies. There was so much blood. Sasuke clutched his head, screaming. The images were too much for him.

"Stop it! I don't want to see this!"

Sasuke's scream decreased in volume while he collapsed onto the floor. He looked up to his brother's face, vision blurring out, and losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to the white ceiling and the scent of disinfectant odor and a faint scent of dried paint that seem to fill the whole room. He didn't remember how he got here in the first place or why. It didn't make sense to him. His mind was completely blank. The little Uchiha slowly moved his eyes to the door as he saw the entrance being open to show a tall, gray haired, masked face male, covering his entire face except his left eye.

"Good morning. My name is , your doctor. Now how are you feeling..."  
>He took a moment to look at the clipboard that he held in his hand. "Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke only stared at him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Sasuke continued to stare at him. Kakashi sighed and sat down at the end of the bed, next to Sasuke's legs, with the clipboard on his lap.

"Mind if I ask you some questions, Sasuke?"

Again, Sasuke only stared but Kakashi took this sign to ask anyway.

"If you like, you can just shake or nod your head since you don't want to talk." Kakashi propped up his clipboard and grabbed a pen from out his white pocket coat.

"Do you remember what happen last night?"

_Last night? _Sasuke lowered his head, making his bangs hide his eyes, unsure how to answer. After a moment of silence, he shook his head. Kakashi scribbled some info on the clipboard and turned back to the boy.

"What's last thing you remember?"

Sasuke bit his lip, trying to recall the last memory he had. "Playing in the woods."

"Do you remember who you were playing in the woods with?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Kakashi continued to ask him questions. While questions were being asked, Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed. He had a feeling that these questions were things he should know but didn't. A nurse came into a room with a wheelchair in her hand. She smiled at the Uchiha lying in bed. The nurse lifted Sasuke, with a blanket on top of him, and sat him on the wheelchair. Kakashi rose to his feet and handed his clipboard to the nurse.

"Where are we going?"

Kakashi took hold of the chair handles while the nurse held the door open. He rolled Sasuke out the room and into the hallway full of patients, doctors, and nurses. Some people in the in the hallway took a glance at the boy in the chair who appeared to have a look of sympathy on their faces. They knew something that he didn't know.

"A shame what happen to the little guy…" a nurse had whispered to another nurse, making it sound low for Sasuke not to hear. Kakashi rolled his eye. Sasuke asked his question again.

"My office."

"Why?"

"I want you to do a test."

Sasuke remained quiet, thinking when he was going to get out of this hospital. He never liked hospitals. People always died in hospitals and the smell wasn't pleasant. Worse place ever. He wanted to see his mom and dad. Where were they anyway?

"Sensei, where are my mom and dad?"

"I wonder that too."

Now at the office, Kakashi pushed the chair in front of his desk and walked around to the other side of the workspace, and sat down. The nurse placed the clipboard onto the desk and left the two.

"Let's get started."

Kakashi pulled out a writing utensil and a sheet of paper fill with questions and under those questions were multiple-choice answers that had to bubble in. Sasuke indicted he was done when he dropped his writing utensil. Kakashi took the paper and looked over the answers. Sasuke watched the gray haired man write down some info and looked up at the boy when he was done.

"Something is wrong with me right? That's why I'm here?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Kakashi smiled at him.

"Then can I go home?"

"There's no one living at your house."

"Then… what should I do?"

"Would you like to live with me?"

Sasuke took a moment to ponder about this. He didn't know the man but then again, he didn't know anyone. Besides, he didn't seem like a bad person.

"…Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sasuke is now 13 years old.

Time had passed. He still lived with Kakashi who he had met in the hospital some years ago. Things had changed. He no longer thought of his parents anymore because Kakashi was in his life now, his father and mother. In the back of his mind, he knew that they weren't coming back. It was a feeling that they were no longer in this world anymore so he decided to move on with his life. He still had no idea about the memories he had lost.

Sasuke mostly stayed in the apartment where he and Kakashi lived. Though, there was nothing to do, he found ways to entertain himself over the years but now it was beginning to bore him. Kakashi, sitting on the couch with a leg under his calf, browsing the web on his laptop, noticed Sasuke from the corner of his eye, looking out the window.

"Wanna go out?"

"Fuck yeah…"

"Language."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Why the hell is it so hot today, he thought to himself, walking in the village in the scorching heat. If he knew it was gonna be this hot, he would have stayed home with the air conditioner blowing in his face. Well, it was too late now. It's been awhile for him. He couldn't remember the last time he went outside, smelling the fresh clean air, seeing the unfamiliar faces. People whispered while they walked and looked at him. They knew what had happen to him but he didn't. They felt sorry for him. It was similar back then at the hospital… it bothered him.<p>

Sasuke took out his iPod from out his pocket and plugged in the ear buds into his ear canal. He scrolled down the list of songs and tapped on a song. He walked pass the people and went into the woods where no one would bother him. Deeply in the woods, there was a large lake. The water sparkled due to the sun.

The uchiha squatted down to the dry grass and fell backwards, his back to the dirt and arms behind his head. He found a good spot with a tree to shade him from the sun. He gazed at the tree branches and birds above him. 2 birds, who he suspected to be the mother and father, feeding their 3 chicks.

"Must be nice to have a family…"

Sasuke sat up as he saw the lake make a splash. A blonde-haired, the same age as Sasuke, swam up to the surface and gasped for air.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked the earbuds from out his ear and tugged them in his pockets. "Sasuke, is that you?"  
>The blonde swam to the dry land to where Sasuke was and picked himself up, now standing.<p>

"Sasuke, it's me, Naruto."

Sasuke appeared to be confused. He didn't remember this person and he didn't know him but this person called Naruto knew him. Why?

"We went to school together. Yaaah, I haven't seen you in years. What happen to you?"

"Who are you?"

Naruto was stunned by the reply he gotten. "Eh? It's Naruto. We played around here a lot and-"

"I don't know you." Sasuke picked himself up and dusted off the dirt off his behind, heading off to the direction of the village.

"I heard what happen to you… your clan."

Sasuke spun around quickly to the blond. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your brother?"

"I don't have a brother." He said, sounding uncertain. If he did have a brother, he would know about it, right?

"Huh? Really? I could of sworn… maybe I'm wrong."

Sasuke walked off, back into the woods, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts. Night was approaching as he walked home. He walked through the woods, taking the long way home. He wasn't rushing to get home but Kakashi would want him to be home asap when night was coming. Screw him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke flopped down his bed, inhaling his scent. Kakashi scolded Sasuke after coming home so late. It occurred to him that he never told him what time he should come home but whatever. He's just being a parent. It wasn't a big deal, moving on with life now. A thought came to him about what the blond said to him. Did he have a brother?

Reaching for a laptop from under his bed, he turned on his PC in hopes to find some information about him. Why didn't he think of this in the first place? Konoha had a website, a list of people living in Konoha who were dead, alive, or missing. He clicked on the browser and typed in in the URL. While he waited for the site to come up, he cussed how slow the page was loading. Kakashi really needed to upgrade to a better provider…

It took awhile but the loading was now finish. He typed 'Uchiha' into the search bar on the site. The page had loaded half the page; showing a picture of his father, Fugaku and his bio.

_Leader of Uchiha clan, married to Mikoto, was a very serious man, etc. _He skimmed over the short bio and saw something in black bold letters under the picture.

**[D-E-C-E-A-S-E-D]**

Sasuke's eyes broaden over the word. He blinked over the word as the water in his eyes started to sting. A strange feeling washed over him. He scrolled down and saw the picture of his mother. The word deceased was there too.

"Dad…" Sasuke broke out as tears dripped down his eyes, weepy uncontrollably. "Mom…" He tried to squelch his whimpering as to not to wake up Kakashi. He was aching.

Even though he felt they weren't in this world anymore, deep inside he hoped that they still were here somewhere. He was ignoring that feeling.

More tears were streaming down his face while he scrolled down the page of his clan, seeing most of them all deceased. Every single one except him and…

"Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha."

There was no information on how the clan been massacred or why only him and those two people remained alive. So many questions he wanted answers to but he wasn't going to get it straight from Kakashi. How and why did they die, why couldn't he not remember, was the information even true for that matter?

Sasuke relayed his eyes on the picture of Itachi and his bio.

"Son of Fugaku and Mikoto. I do have a brother…"  
>Sasuke winched, feeling a sharp pain in his head. He quickly grasped his head as the feeling was worsening. His head begin to pound, as if his head was going to explode. Sasuke fell backwards on his side, onto his bed, bringing up his knees. The pounding was overwhelming that it was all he could hear and distantly, a sound of a laptop crashing to the floor. Fuck. <p>

* * *

><p>AN: People liking it so far? Are the chapters too short? Do you think I'm using "Sasuke's" name too much? I thought so. =_=


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi knocked on the door until he heard screaming inside and ruptured into the bedroom. "Sasuke?"  
>He rushed to the Uchiha's side with the look of worry and concern on his face. "What's wrong?"<p>

Sasuke clenched his hair, almost pulling strains of hair out. It was unbearable. Why wouldn't the pounding headache stop? "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's wailing began to die down, pounding headache fading away, and blackened out.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gasped and snapped his eyes open. He instantly sat up, looking around, realizing he wasn't in his room anymore but in the living room of the apartment. The pounding had stopped. God, he thought he was going to die. He didn't know what caused the pounding headache but he was glad it was gone. Kakashi eyed the dark haired boy carefully from the kitchen.<p>

"You alright, gave me quite a scare there."

Kakashi grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet and filled the glass with water using the sink faucet. He walked over to the Uchiha and handed the glass to him. How'd he know he needed water? I guess from the screaming, he thought his throat would be dry from all the screaming.

Sasuke gulped down the glass and placed it down the little table in front of him. "I want the truth, Kakashi." Sasuke glared at the older man.

"About what?" Kakashi sat down on a one-seated couch across from the boy, lifting a leg over the other.

"My parents, my brother, and uncle"

Kakashi's eye widened slightly, becoming tensed and surprised to hear those words coming out of the Uchiha's mouth. How did he find out about that? There was silence. He was told to never tell the truth to the boy but what was he suppose to do now, now that the Uchiha knows?

"How much do you know?"

"From what I gathered from the Konoha website, everyone in my clan is dead except me, my brother, and uncle."

"I see." He said, relaxing a bit.

"It's true then? They're all dead?"

Kakashi nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't know what he was sorry for. Was he sorry because his clan was gone or that he lied to him? Sasuke disdained him.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when people talked about me? They knew what had happened to me but… I didn't know. Why don't I remember anything? What happen to me?"

Sasuke lowered his head to the carpet floor and gripped the sofa seat, a lump forming in his throat.

"Not knowing that my parents were killed, not remembering my own brother or uncle, and not knowing if I'm… really myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel a piece of me is gone. I have no memory of my brother. What kind of person was he, were we close brothers? Did he love me? In my head, I only see my parents and me and two black figures I don't remember! I want to remember who they are! I want to remember my brother!" Sasuke's jaw clenched as he tried to squelch the tears but failed.

"Sasuke…"

"What I do know now is their names and they aren't in Konoha anymore." Sasuke wiped the wet tears off his face and cleared his throat. This is the first time Kakashi had ever seen the young Uchiha open up his feelings to him. Hell, he didn't know he had feelings, didn't know he felt that way. The boy kept his feelings to himself most of the time."

"I must be a bad father." Kakashi said, sighing.

"Tell me. I want the truth. What happen?"

"The Hokage instructed me, including the people in the village, not tell you anything."

"Why?"

"She's afraid that you might do something reckless if you learned the truth of your past. She thought it was indispensable not to tell you. I'm sorry but I really can't tell you anything. "

"Kakashi!"

"I will tell you this though."

Kakashi considered if he should tell the boy for a moment, taking a pause.

"What is it?"

"I… should have told you a long time ago."

"What?"

"You have amnesia. Why you lost part of your memory is because your brain here…

Kakashi pointed to his head, to an area on where the hippocampus was located. "Around this part of your brain went into shock. In other words, your brain couldn't withstand what you had seen so that memory- your brain erased that tragic memory."

"Good to know."

Kakashi watched the Uchiha leave the living room and go back to his bedroom, sensing incense from the young boy. Kakashi was saddened by this, thinking if he did the right thing or the wrong thing. He had lied to Sasuke and now Sasuke was ireful with him. He has the right to know the truth doesn't he?

Sasuke leaned against the hard door, fist clenched to his side. Kakashi obviously wasn't going to say anymore to him about his past so he was going to have to find out for himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Gonna stop here now. I actually have a migraine right now so I'm going to bed. Most people are adding the story to their favorites which is great and all, buuuut some reviews would be nice too. :D

Itachi is gonna come soon~ Alright, good night (sorry for the bad grammar).


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke's POV  
><strong>  
>Laptop, PS3, Iphone 4s, 42 inch flat screen TV, and a car. I gawked at the older man. He brought all these things for me. Not to mention, aren't I a bit too young to be driving?<p>

After all, Christmas was right around the corner. Besides, I needed a new laptop so that made me happy but the other stuff… was probably unnecessary.

"Kakashi, this-"

"And I'm not done yet!"

"….."

Next thing I knew, I was blindfolded. I could hear Kakashi running around our apartment, murmuring to himself. I was beginning to think that this was a way for Kakashi to keep me occupied what I was set on finding information about my clan. My plan was to go look for that blond kid, Naruto. As much as I didn't want to go to that person, I couldn't think of anyone else. He seem to know about me and would probably tell me the truth.

"No matter what, don't take off the blindfold." Kakashi said, sounding out of breath. I was starting to grow impatient; standing here that felt like years had passed.

"Kakashi-"

"No matter what."

I folded my arms and tapped my feet against the carpet floor, showing how irritated I was. I had things to do. Like, finding that blond!

I sensed Kakashi's movement come to a stop, now standing in front of me by the sounds of his breathing. He placed something down in front of me. I knew this by how fast he stood up as the air touched my skin. Like how you pass by a person, you feel the air touch you.

"You can look now."

I jerked the damn band off my face, almost ripping it. I looked at Kakashi and then down to what was situated. It was a container, wrapped and shaped like a rectangle, poked with holes. Something was in there.

"Please don't tell me you got me-"

"A dog? Then I won't tell you."

Okay, neither of us aren't allergic to dogs. Better than cats, I think. Most boys around my age would be ecstatic however, I'm not like most boys. I do have short-term memory loss.

"I don't want it."

Kakashi commence to tear open the enclosure. "Then I'll keep it."

I heard whimpering sounds that I didn't hear before when Kakashi brought it in. I guess it was sleeping or something. It was scratching the container, longing to get out. Kakashi finally got it open and a petite puppy jumped out of the container.

"His name is Shitzu"

Right then, I was very close to dropping myself down to the floor and having a hysteric fit but I kept my composure.

"You named it after it's own breed?"

"Yep."

"How clever." I said, sarcastically.

I watched Kakashi held out his hand to the mongrel, wagging it's little tail. It licked Kakashi fingers. Once getting familiar with its owner, it started nibbling each digit.

"Why do have a puppy?"

"I thought it'll make this place more lively. Moreover, I like dogs. It's trained so you don't have to worry about Shitzu tearing your stuff, peeing on your bed, etc. However, you do have help me feed it and take it out for a walk." Kakashi turned his head and smiled at me.

Whatever.

"By the way, am I driving the car?"

"It's for me."

Of course.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I go out for abit?"<p>

"You don't want to play video games?"

"Not really."

"Play with your phone?"

"I can do that later."

"…clean your room?"

"You don't want me to go out do you?"

"No."

I sighed. Ok, I guess he wasn't born yesterday. He gave me the impression that he knew what I was going to do.

"Why?"

"Remember last time?"

"What? Oh, you mean me coming home late? It won't happen again."

"I want you home EXACTLY by 10."

I closed the door behind me and couldn't help but smile to myself.

* * *

><p>I perambulated, traversing the crowed people in the village, looking for the blond. I had no idea where he could be so I had to ask a few teachers. None of them had knew where blonde was. I was about to give up until someone named Iruka told me where he was. It was strange. He didn't act like the other people here who looked at me like… I was someone to be pitied on, someone who… had bad luck, or contagious. That's what people saw me as. Contagious. You talk to me and you automatically will have bad luck for the first of your life. Heh. In other words, he was the same as Kakashi.<p>

Iruka directed me to this apartment where the blond lived and left me standing alone, outside the apartment building. Walking up the stairs, I heard a loud thud, which sounded oddly familiar…

I knocked on the door, just loud enough for the person inside to hear.  
>I watched the door open slowly while it made a squeaky sound. The room was dark. I wasn't sure if I should go in or not. I'm not afraid of the dark or anything. it's just… it's rude to go in unannounced isn't it?<p>

"Sasuke?"

I almost jumped out of underwear when I heard my name. This was creepy. I couldn't even see his face in the dark.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… um, wanted to ask you some questions. Can you turn on the lights?"

The lights flickered on and I could see him now, wearing his pajamas and looking rather weary.

"Naruto, right?" The blond open the door wider to allow my entry and closed the door. "Yeah."  
>I scanned around the flat. Books and wall scrolls were scattered everywhere.<p>

"So you remember me?" Naruto said, sounding enthusiastic.

"No."

Naruto frowned at me and sat down on his single size mattress.

"So what do you want to know?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to know what happened to my clan."

"You don't remember? Geez, you don't remember me or that your br-" Naruto stopped talking, realizing he almost said something that wasn't permitted to be disclosed.

I glared at the blond. He almost said my brother, didn't he?

"My what?"

"Erm, uh, nothing." He said, laughing nervously. "So how come you don't remember?"

"I have short memory loss."

"Really? I see! That explains it! But… why did you come to me about it?"

I scorned, thinking about Kakashi. "Kakashi won't tell me. I don't know anyone else but you seem to know me so I was hoping you would do the advising instead."

"No can do, Sasuke."

What the hell.

I was becoming ireful. Ireful at Naruto, Kakashi, and myself. This was so annoying. I hated this. I didn't show how annoyed I was to Naruto, however. It's all about keeping my emotions inside. I was seriously thinking about beating up this idiot.

"On one condition."

Condition?

"I want to fight you. If you win, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

I simpered at him. It looked like my wish was coming true. I might have forgotten people but I haven't forgotten how to fight.

"And if I lose?"

"Hmm."

Naruto cocked his head to the side to ponder. It had better not be something humiliating or I'll swear to God I'll…

"If you lose… then you have to be my slave." He said, grinning.

Fucking kill him.

* * *

><p>One power I wish I had was reading people's minds. It would make things easier for me but unfortunately, God didn't gift us with this power. Why did this happen to me?<p>

Of course, I agreed on fighting Naruto. There was no way I was going to back out on this or lose. I needed to win no matter what. I'm that desperate to get what I desire. Naruto scheduled our fight to be in the woods after he comes back from a mission so he will be going away for a few days. This was fine by me. While he's away, I plan on training.

I arrived home just in time but Kakashi wasn't happy. Sigh.

"It's 10:01. I said exactly at 10."

"It was 10 when I was standing at the door, about to come inside."

"Sasuke."

"Sorry."

Shitzu came out from somewhere. I wasn't paying attention from where it came out but it was happy to see me home. It ran around in circles around my legs a couple of times and then sat down its bottom, panting from its little run.

"Where'd you go?"

"Take a walk."

With that said, I went to my room.

Recently I've started having headaches. Similar to the pounding headache I had before but thankfully, it didn't pain me as much as the last time. They only came whenever I tried to summon up my memories. Now it just feels like there's a wall inside my head, preventing me from breaking it down. Whenever I try to break that wall, my headaches come, making me unable to smash it down. I'm becoming more and more frustrated with it. I suppose I should be telling Kakashi about my headaches but I already know what he would say.

_'Stop thinking about it.'_

Do you honestly think I would stop? Didn't think so. I'm well aware of if I continue trying to break that wall in my mind, I could lose more of my memories or even worse…. lose them forever.

_'Forcing yourself to remember won't do you any good.'_

I wouldn't have to through all this if someone would just tell me!

* * *

><p>I glanced up from my new laptop to see Kakashi at my door.<p>

"Wanna go out to eat?"

"No." I said quickly, lowering my head back to my laptop and typing something rapidly.

"Come onnn. We haven't gone out together for awhile and you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm fine. Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital?"

"I'm taking some time off now get your ass up."

He cursed?

"I'm serious. Get up and get dressed."

He closed my door before I had a chance to say something.

"I'M NOT GOING!" I yelled out to him.

_10 Minutes later_

...I ended up going.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

We were in the car, driving to one of Kakashi's friend's house. He said something about introducing me to his friend and eating there would be better. "Meh."

"Meh?" he glanced at me then back at road. "What does that mean?"

"I'm apathetic is all."

"Any headaches?"

"No."

I'm lying. I know. But I'm not worried about it. It's my problem. I'll deal with it. There wasn't much to talk about. I was still furious with him.

We drove onto the driveway and got out of the car. Someone in a green jumpsuit, thick brushy eyes brows, and shiny bowl haircut was running right to us in speeds you wouldn't believe if I told you. He ran faster than a speeding car.

"Is that him?" I asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Kaaaaaakaaaashiiiiiii."

In my mind I was thinking, is he going to stop or keep running because he was going at a speed that would be hard to stop before he got to me and Kakashi. As if my wish was answered, he came to a sudden stop, standing a foot from us.

He looked at the man next to me, then at me, then at him again.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing someone along."

"I did, you were too busy boasting about yourself while we were on the phone."

"Ah, hehe. I'm just that type of person. Who's this?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, meet Maito Gai."

I watched his expression change. He was a bit surprise. I thought everyone was aware of me. I mean, I was like a celebrity in a way. His lips stretched into a smile.

"Let's go in."

* * *

><p>This man had so many pictures hung on his wall. He must have a lot of time on his hands to have this many up. There were some people in the pictures that I've seen around the village. Some of the pictures looked very old like before I was born. I saw a picture of Naruto, Kakashi in his doctor coat, and some pink haired girl.<p>

Gai was cooking food while he talked to Kakashi in the kitchen. I already knew what they were talking about without me prying into their conversation. Me, obviously. Hell, I bet I'm the most searched person on the internet.

I strolled down the hallway, following the pictures that caught my attention. I abruptly stopped seeing a mirrored picture of myself but smaller, standing next to my brother. He looked about 15 years old here. Unconsciously, my hand went up the frame picture, caressing the glass. I can't say that I missed him because I don't know him and I never met him but I wondered what he looked like now and what was he doing? Was he happy?

"Sasuke?"

I hastily dropped my hand and snapped my head to the unfamiliar voice. I gazed at the guy standing no less than 10 feet from me. He had the same outfit and hairstyle as Gai. Could that be his son?

"Long time no see." He said.

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly.

I didn't know what else to say. I had no memory of him. We just stood there looking at each other for a moment until he broke the awkward silence.

"Food is ready."

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat down next to Kakashi, thinking when we were going to leave because I felt big wide eyes glaring at me from across the table. My eyes were set upon the table. Kakashi wasn't paying attention and Gai had his back to the table, getting plates and scooping and pouring the food onto the dishes. Ah, this was nerve racking. What's this guy problem? Why does he keep glaring at me?

I lifted my head and watched Gai place each plate of curry chicken and utensil in front of him and then us. Once Gai sat down, we all said itadakimasu. I took a whiff of the food in front of me. So here I am, thinking that it smells good so it must taste good too. Give me a second. I grabbed a spoon, scooped up the rice and chicken, brought in the utensil into my mouth.

Worse food I've ever tasted!

* * *

><p>AN: Itachi you bastard! where are you? :(


End file.
